


Late From Work

by Arztwolf



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf





	Late From Work

“Look who’s here, its Mr. I’ll-Be-Home-By-Seven.” Cecil laughed from where he sat on the couch as Carlos sheepishly slunk past him.   
“I-I lost track of time.” He even more sheepishly confessed.  
“Loose those pants and I’ll forget you even mentioned what time you said you’d be home.” Cecil suggested over the rim of his wine glass.   
“Am I THAT late?” Carlos unbuckled his belt as he returned Cecil’s hungry look.   
“Yes, you are, you really are.” Cecil set the glass of wine down and began to unbutton his shirt. 

“OW!” A naked Carlos yelped as Cecil’s hand came down hard on his ass while his other hand explored his cock and balls.   
“I’ll fuck you so hard!” Carlos panted as Cecil smacked him again.   
“Oh, you will, will you?” Cecil smirked as he stopped to finger him.   
“Oh, YES, you’ll come so hard you’ll be screaming!” Carlos moaned as he arched his back, Cecil smacking each cheek in turn as he fingered him faster and harder.   
“Then prove it!”

Laying flat on his back on the floor, Cecil spread his legs as Carlos lifted his hips up and got down between them. Cecil lay completely motionless as he felt Carlos’s erection pushing against him, the burning pain slowly being joined by a pleasurable fullness as the organ was pushed all the way in.   
“Ready?” Carlos breathlessly asked as he lay atop him.   
Cecil nodded. “Make me scream.”

And Carlos did. Cecil squirmed and cried out as Carlos thrust maddeningly slow, pulling almost all the way out, till only the tip was in, then pushing back all the way in. Carlos kissed a trail from his collar bone to his mouth as Cecil mewled and whimpered, his face flushed and sweaty, his cock dripping pre-cum. Cecil arched his back as Carlos took him in hand, his breath coming in short gasps as he added his hand to Carlos’s. Second’s later Cecil howled as his cum spurted on Carlos’s stomach, his body clenching around Carlos’s cock, milking him till he, too, howled. 

After a long hot shower, the pair lay as close as humanly possible, both nuzzling and kissing the other till they couldn’t keep their eyes open any longer.


End file.
